Caught By The 'Net'
by retsnomAdedekutsu
Summary: There's a hobby Elena loves to do and that is -- surfing the 'net.'
1. A Friendster Message

**Chapter 1: ****A Friendster Message**

_Author's Notes:_

Here's my second MA fanfiction. This fanfiction is a collection of stories about Elena Potato and her favorite hobby — which is surfing the net. So here's the first story.

_Last Updated: September 7, 2009

* * *

_

**-- Caught by the 'Net' --

* * *

**

_**Website Number One: Friendster Dot Com**_

Elena was doing this again and again: click, scroll, click again, back, another click…

"Where is that post? It should be somewhere in these pages." Elena muttered to herself.

"I'm going. I still have to go to the tamers' armory," Zick said.

"Wait for a minute, Zick!" Elena cried, pulling Zick's shirt.

"Fine, fine. Hurry up."

.....

After five minutes of waiting, Zick ran out of patience. "That's it, I'm going out!"

Still clicking, she answered, "Wait another minute. I'm now on page 48."

"What are you finding anyway?" Zick stood up to see what website Elena was looking.

"It's just a story I found in Friendster's bulletin board."

"Friendster?"

"Yeah, it's Friendster." She noticed a subject title. "What's this? 'I Miss You' by Aaliyah? How come these people are posting lyrics on the bulletin board?"

As Elena continued to finding the story, Zick saw duplicate pictures of a familiar face. "Annie? Woah, is that Annie? She looks like Annie."

"That's her primary photo and I prefer to call her Froggy."

"What happens if you click her picture?" Zick snatched the mouse. He moved the mouse playfully, and the cursor moved as well. Amused, he laughed. "This is so cool!"

Elena wasn't pleased. "It will redirect to her profile, darn it! You're asking too many questions." She snatched the mouse from him.

Zick did not answer. He just made a few facial expressions.

.....

"Aha! Found it!" Elena proudly said.

"Where?" Zick stood up and read, "Do you love someone this much?" Zick was shocked by what he read. _'W__hat's this? Love__?'_ he thought.

"Are you ready to read it?" Elena smiled.

"What? Huh? Oh…" Zick did not know what to say. He would feel awkward to read such a message beside the person he had liked. He had to think of an excuse to prevent himself from reading it.

"Zick?"

A lightbulb appeared above his head, symbolically. "Oh, yeah. I've got to go now. I just remembered my mum told me that I should stay at home so... bye." He smiled while he tried to go out of Elena's room.

Annoyed, Elena grabbed his shirt. "Not so fast, Zick. I almost killed myself finding that story and you're going to put my effort to waste?!"

"Okay then." He guessed he didn't have a choice. "Here goes nothing," Zick said as he looked at the monitor.

Elena clicked on the title and the message came out. "Read it, Zick!" she commanded.

"I will if you'll let go of my shirt."

Elena released his shirt. "There! Read it now!"

Zick started to read. Elena was pleased.

Zick noticed another familiar face. "Greenminded? Who's this? He looked like David."

"He is David. He just changed his name."

"Is that even legal?"

"This is internet, Zick, so shut up."

Zick continued to read the message silently.

_From: greenminded_

_Do you love someone this much?_

"_Slow down,__" the girl requested.__"__I'm scared__,"_

"_No, this is fu__n," the guy replied._

"_No it's not. Please it's too scary!__"_

"_Then tell me you love me.__"_

"_Fine, I love you. Slow down.__"_

"_Now give me a __big__ hug.__"_

_She hugged him._

"_Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself?__" he asked.__"__It's bugging me.__"_

"_Alright__." She took it. "N__ow slow down.__"_

"_I love you__,__ babe.__"_

"_I love you too__.__P__lease__,__ just slow down now! Please__?"_

_In the paper the next day__,__a__ motorcycle __had __crash__ed__ into a building because of a brake failure. Two people were on it, but only one had survived._

_The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized that his brakes broke, but he didn't want to let the girl know. Instead, he had her say she loved him and felt her hug one last time, and then he had her wear his helmet so that she would live even though it meant that he would die._

"Done!" Zick exclaimed. He was disappointed because he was expecting another message; like a confession message or something.

"So?" Elena said, expecting Zick would comment about it.

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"The guy just proved to his girlfriend that he loves her so much. Isn't he sweet?"

"He does not have a choice."

"You don't mean that!"

"The guy just realized that his breaks broke... so he had no choice but to let her girlfriend live."

"That's why he's so sweet."

"If you were the driver and you're with a friend or a family member instead of your boyfriend, won't you give that helmet to him or her instead?"

"Hmm, you have a point."

"So it doesn't mean that a person loves someone so much by doing that because he may do that for everyone even if it's someone he just known... depending on his personality."

"Oh..." Elena answered. She should give him a better reply or else she would lose the argument. She opened her mouth, "But still..."

"I'm going. Thanks for letting me read that _good_ story," Zick said ironically then he left the room.

'_What's his problem?__' _Elena thought. She logged out her Friendster account.

.....

_The End_

Additional notes: I don't own the message above. It was a real message in the Friendster's bulletin board, but I edited it.

Thank you for reading.


	2. My Friend Ghosto

**Chapter ****2****: ****My Friend Ghosto**

_Last Updated: June 27, 2009

* * *

_

**-- Caught by the 'Net' --

* * *

**

_**Website Number **__**Two**__**: **__**YouTube**__** Dot Com**_

After an hour, Elena's video was successfully uploaded at last.

But that video was not the last video that she would upload. She just uploaded the first episode of her homemade video series entitled 'My Friend Ghosto,' and she had to upload the seven remaining episodes.

Originally, 'My Friend Ghosto' was a movie. But because YouTube only supported not-exceeding-ten-minutes videos, she re-edited the movie and made it as a video series.

On the other hand, Elena danced the panda dance with the music on her ears. She could imagine all of the good things that will happen to her just because of that video.

.....

Elena opened her inbox and she received ninety-nine messages from YouTube. Based on the subjects, she received ninety-nine comments from different YouTube users.ed

She opened a few messages and read some comments.

"Nice story. Keep up the good work."

"This is well directed and funny as well."

"I really LOVE it!"

Elena laughed so loud. She was very happy that she had to dance her panda dance again.

.....

Back to reality, Elena opened her inbox and she received only one message. It was from YouTube but it's not a comment. It's a message with the subject, 'A copyright owner has claimed content in one of your videos.'

A big disappointment.

.....

The next day, Elena was complaining about YouTube. She was with Zick. They were sitting on one of the benches of Oldmill Village Elementary School.

"I hate YouTube! Do you know I just waited about an hour to upload that video?"

"It's the law. You're infringing the copyright of the songs you used." Zick said to his bestfriend. He was sitting next to her.

"I know. I deserved what happened but it was disappointing." Elena looked at the sky.

"Unfair, huh?"

Elena looked back to her bestfriend. "Yup. A lot of illegal videos survived for a very long time and mine just survived for less than a minute."

"Everything's unfair whether you had realize it or not."

"I guess. I wonder if radio stations were paying royalties to the artists when they were playing the songs a lot of times."

Zick didn't answer.

"I also read that covering songs are infringing copyright as well. So how come they didn't reject Marie Digby's video when she covered Rihanna's song?"

"Sorry, I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. It was weird when they rejected my video. They only rejected me just because of a 'song.' I put a lot of copyrighted songs including another song from the same artist in that video."

"How about changing the song then?"

"I can change 'the song' but what if they're going to reject my video again and it's because of another copyrighted song? All of the songs I used fit perfectly to the videos. I guess I can ask permission first from the copyright owners but…" She breathed. "This is making me crazy." She lowered her head.

"Did you bring your mp3 player – the one that can play videos?"

"Yeah."

"Is 'My Friend Ghosto' still there?"

Elena smiled. "Yup. Why?"

"What else? I'm going to watch it."

Elena grabbed her mp3 player from her pockets and offered it to Zick. She smiled.

"Let's watch it together."

"Thanks…"

.....

_The End_


End file.
